


No Longer Torn or Distorted

by Psyga315



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pokemon Generations (Anime)
Genre: Distortion World, Drabble, Episode: e011, Episode: e011 The New World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Giratina dragged Cyrus to his world for the purposes of having someone to call "partner" or even "friend". What will be his response?





	

Giratina glared at the man he had pulled into his realm. At first, the man seemed to be angry with it. However, once the man looked at the world around him, he seemed to be more content. The man looked to Giratina and smiled to it.

Giratina had no mouth to respond, despite this, it did _feel_ something:

Happiness.

Suddenly, it could hear… _something_.

“Master Cyrus! Please respond!”

It came from the man. Was Cyrus his name? It seemed so as he responded.

“Do not look for me.” He said as he got on Giratina’s back.

A joyous roar sounded.


End file.
